Beyond the Mansion Doors
by Agent47Rulz
Summary: Relive the last days of the Spencer mansion before the virus outbreak.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: I am going to make this as accurate as possible. Through the story you will find how certain files were written and how some of the bodies of the employees of the mansion ended up where they were. Also big things like how the virus first spread, how the basement was flooded, and how the Crimson Head came to be locked up in the tomb. I suggest you play Residen't Evil: Remake to know everything that is going on here, but you could still understand it anyway. Enjoy and leave a review if you think its alright._

Beyond the Mansion Doors Chapter 1

Martin Crackhorn stared disgusted with his rather elegant meal. It wasn't the quisene that had made his stomach sour, but the thoughts racing through his mind that made him want to puke.

He heard the clattering of silverware tapping against the dining room floor and it snapped him out of his thoughts long enough to gaze at all of the people dining with him at the long table.

Across from him sat Henry Sarton, the source of the noise as he cursed under his breath before reaching down to pick up his fork. Martin gave a slight chuckle, Henry always was a clutz. But with that attribute aside he was an all around nice guy who specialzed in plant research.

Martin let his gaze turn right and land on John Howe, an apprentece bioengineer of only nineteen years old. Just a child and he acted it too for as of now instead of downing his prime cut steak he was playing a gameboy.

The gameboy didn't last long though, as a stern hand quickly snatched the plastic away causing a negative reaction from the boy, "Hey I was almost at the boss."

Micheal Dees, the head bioengineer and also the leader of Howe's apprentceship flicked the off switch on the annoying device and gently placed it on the table, "Well you can get to the boss later. For now just shut up and eat your steak."

At this Martin let a chukle escape his lips, Dees never was easy on the boy. He said the reason was that the kid annoyed the crap out of him, and that was proving out to be true from his standpoint.

A soft sigh came from Martin's right and he layed his somber eyes onto the ice queen herself, 'doctor' Ellen Smith. Her platinum blonde hair drew over her eyes as she carelessly nudged her salad around with the tip of her fork.

Normally Martin wouldn't bite, the girl could be a real bitch but she seemed pretty concerned about something. Leaning himself over to her side he waited for her to acknowledge his presence before trying to strike up a little conversation, "Is everything alright Ms. Smith?"

She glared at him as if he had killed someone close to her, and cleared her throat till he realized the mistake he made, " 'Doctor' Smith." She smiled confidently and he sighed at the blatant display of authority, "I am just fine Martin-" oh sure it was diffrent with him, "-I just have a lot of work on my mind at the moment, and nothing more."

Martin just leaned back in his own chair rolling his eyes at her cocky attitude towards her fellow co-workers. He still didn't have the appetite to down the feast so just closed his eyes and waited till they were dismissed to their quarters.

Thats when the loud thud of the dining room doors broke him away from his unconcious whereabouts and Martin could swear he could feel his very blood boil as he layed eyes on his superior Steve Keller.

The cold complexion never seemed to escape the man's face as the occupants of the table turned to stare at him, "Listen up people, I regret to inform you that groundskeeper Nate Holter is no longer with us."

The scientists parked around the dining table were a bit suprised at Keller's statement. Sadly it wasn't that they were shocked by the man's death, people died all the time here, it came with the job. Plus Nate had been just a groundskeeper. What they were suprised was that Keller would bring it up, and expecially at the dining table.

Keller could read their facial expressions and went on, "You and all of the other employees have been warned time and time again to stay clear of the old cabin located near the graveyard. Sadly o'l Holter had disregarded this rule and now is minus a face" he chuckled slightly and Martin scowled at the heartless joke.

Keller had always been an insensitive bastard through and through. Though sadly he was Martin's superior so he couldn't just tell him off. Keller made no intention to leave and they all continued to stare at him as he looked over a memo he tagged along with him, "Lets see here" he started as his eyes gazed over it, "I recieved this memo directly from Umbrella headquarters themself, they have agreed to fund the V-ACT prodject, and as soon as the specimen arrives with Lord Spencer on Friday we can begin."

He looked over the group througly before continuing on, "Ellen, you will be head researcher in this experiment, Dees can be coverup, and Martin why don't you-" He was cut short when Martin quickly rose from his seat, his chair creaking loudly as it violently edged back and with it Martin stormed from the dining room, not wanting to even look at Keller.

At the table most of the occupents didn't even bother to look up, save Dees and Howes, and Keller didn't even bother to look back as Martin trudged by, just giving a frustrated sigh before continuing with the memo.

Martin stood on the second floor balcony at the west side of the terrace leaning over the side as he thought back to earlier that day. Keller, as head of special research had been on his case all morning.

They had been studying the spreading of the progenitor virus within H20 by monitoring their new shark speciman which has since been named Neptune for it's massive size. Martin had once again been caught staring at his locket that contained a picture of his little sister Alma.

He smiled even now as he thought back on her cheerful face, but that thought was quickly overtaken by thoughts of what had happend afterwards. Keller himself had confiscated the picture much to Martin's dislike, but it hadn't made him furious.

Not as furious as afterwards when Keller walked over to the tank and chucked it into the murky waters, much to Neptune's liking as the shark rapidly surfaced, and swallowed it whole thinking it a misley meal.

Martin stared in disbelief as the overgrown sardine retreated back into the darkest parts of the water leaving an emotionless Keller gazing down as he admired it's sickning beauty.

Keller soon after turned to the young researcher, a glare overlapping his icy eyes, "Next time it won't be a picture. I catch you breaking another rule and I will personally bring Alma down to the labs and throw her in myself."

Martin was too shocked to think of a rebutul or an attack and just blankly stared, his mouth slightly ajar taking in the humid air of the aquaring.

And as it was young Martin Crackhorn was gazing over the desolate balcony, the light of the full moon reflecting off of the distant waterfall calming his nerves. He suddenly tensed as the viscious rumbling of a creature nearby caught his attention, and he sharply turned to the right and made eye contact with the one thing more vicious than Keller in this Godforsaken mansion.

The Doberman's eyes stared hatefully back at him, Martin instantly recongnizing him as the alpha male and most vicious of the facility's guard dogs, Cerberus. Truth be told, they also named the K9s infected with the virus Cerberuses, but this one they specifically gave the name too, because he had the terror of a hell dog with the strength of three.

The dog made a few intmidating steps forward but Martin stood his ground. He knew that if he showed fear or tried to run it would be acknowledging the dog's superiority over him and that was something he couldn't afford to do twice in one day.

Just as the animal started to bear his teeth a sharp whislting sound caused it's pointy ears to stand on edge, and it looked down off the balcony to gaze upon it's caretaker, and the very Keeper of the mansion grounds.

He was a younger looking man with a goatee and parted hair. His clothing soiled by his work, and his moccasons making a squeaky sound as he shifted his feet, "Cerberus come on boy."

The doberman made one final eye contact with the researcher before quickly residing back through the doggy door from wence it came. And Martin looked down on the man that could of just possibly saved him from harm who gave a friendly smile in which Martin returned, "You did the right thing standing up to Cerberus like that. That bastard dog needs to learn some manners on how to treat friends."

Martin chuckled slighty at the Keeper's personification of the dark beast, and decided to take his mind off of his problems for awhile, "Yeah, I don't see how you could tame such an animal."

The keeper laughed, he got that question a lot, "He's an animal, he can be broken just like any of the others though I have to admit this one was one of the harder ones" he joked and looked down on a scare on his wrist from when the damned thing bit him.

The keeper looked back up with a more serious look on his dusty face, "I noticed you seemed to be deep in thought before Cerberus came along...anything you want to talk about?"

Martin let out a lowly sigh and layed his chin against the railing, "Just on the job stuff, you wouldn't understand." Any other person might have taken this as an insult but the keeper just realesed a toothy grin, "Hey just cause him a groundskeeper doesn't been i'm stupid, try me."

Martin admired the man's persistance. The people he worked with wouldn't give a damn if he fell off the face of the earth, but a groundskeeper he didn't even know was trying to help him with his problems, and for the first time since he got here Martin felt wanted, "The head of Special Research is such an asshole, he wants us all to forget about are families and lives out of this piece of shit mansion, oh no offense"

"None taken. Don't feel like your the only guy that feels that way. I haven't seen my daughter for months, at least you guys get holidays off we have to take care of the mansion everyday. What I advise is to try to make this your home. I got some good groundskeeping friends, and all the pets i'm ever gonna need" he laughed off as he pointed to the various guard dogs that lined the courtyard."

Martin laughed, "Whats your name buddy?" "Ted, yours?" "Martin" "Well Martin how bout coming to are card game later, blow off some steam against the chumps from security." Martin smiled at his new friend, "I might just do that" and watched as Ted returned his smile before walking away, his form gone through the foilage of the courtyard.

The evening after that encounter had been uneventful for the young researcher. After an hour and a half of reading research reports on the Neptune speciman, Martin grabbed his coat and some money before leaving the mansion's interior and crossing the courtyard towards the cabin that housed the 'lower class' employees. Though it seemed that Ted had more class then all of the scientists put together.

As he took the elevator down and passed the waterfall he could hear the faint voices of a man cussing as another one laughed lightly. Turning the corner the cabin came into view along with the forms of three people sitting around a circular table.

Walking up he acknowledged the one laughing as Ted and the other two as men from security. Ted soon discovered his apperance and let a warm smile come from his lips, "Martin pull up a chair, I'd like you to meet Alias and Scott from security." The two men nodded their heads and Martin nodded his before sitting down and joining in on the game.

About 20 minutes into it, Ted seemed to be the main winner till suddenly there was a rustling of the distant bushes and Steve Keller himself walked into view. Martin thought he was here to bust them on their illegal card game, but instead walked up, nodded to the other three and took a seat down next to Martin.

Alias slid the cards to Keller and he picked them up, beginning to shuffle them, "Didn't take you as much of a gambling man Crackhorn" he stated without ever taking his eyes off of the cards.

Martin took a thick swallow as he resisted the urge to beat the man with the very chair he was sitting on, "Me neither" and Keller released a small chuckle before beginning the deal.

It was the last hand of the night, Keller the big winner so far, but that could all change right now as this pot was now the size of three normal ones. Martin stared down at his hand, his palms sweaty from anticipation as a full house stared back at him.

It was down to himself and Keller, trying to read the man's facial expression had drawn him a blank. Martin always knew that stone cold stare would be a good poker face. It was now Martin's turn to bet or check and thinking why not go for it all he slid the rest of his chips towards the center making the pile even bigger, "All in."

Keller took his eyes off of his cards and made eye contact with Martin for the first time all night, "I'm in" he said cooly and slid part of his chips into the center as well.

Martin grinned about to lay down in his hand when Keller's voice stopped him, "You know Martin I don't very much approve of the way you conduct yourself here." Martin glared at him, "You and me both" "Well I hope its not the acomidations of the house that have been making you slack in your work lately."

Martin's anger level rose and he thought he might as well get back to the game, and talk back to Keller at the same time, "Oh no it's not that. You might even say I have a nack with 'full houses'." he joked and layed down his tens over fives, then looked back to Keller, "How about you Keller. You seem to be uptight around your co-workers and it makes me wonder how you even survive in this place."

Martin must of hit a nerve for a second later Keller's fist slammed down onto the table, vibrating the various chips scattered throughout, and Keller's eyes showed a fire that Martin never knew he had in him, "You don't think I think the same way you little punk! I go to bed every night thanking God that someone didn't put a bullet in my back, and you have the nerve to say that this is news to me! I know everyone hates me, I know that everyone dispises my work tactics, and I know that everyone wishes I would drop dead! But fear and threats are the only way we are going to get anything done in this fucking hellhole so if you would like to take an eight year course on Special Researches and replace me then be my guest, because if not then just shut the hell up and let me do my job you community college reject!"

Martin stared speechless at Keller's unprofessional rant and felt more shocked then earlier that day when he threatened him about his sister. Keller's veins were pulsing through his forearm as the anger seemed to surge through him.

But just as Martin thought he was going to pop a blood vessel the anger seemed to be realesed with one deep sigh and the icy eyes that Martin normally hated appeared on his face, "And to answer your question on how I survive in this place, I guess you can say I got a few 'aces' up my sleeve" and with that he threw down his hand to reveal four aces, Keller already scooping up the chips into a big pile.

He then put them in a small sack to trade in tommorow. Looking up he gazed at all of the faces except Crackhorns, "Gentlemen, I bid you goodnight" and walked away towards the mansion.

A few minutes later Alias and Scott resided back into the cabin to get some much deserved sleep leaving both Ted and Martin sitting at the table. Ted took a few swigs of a beer he opened and looked over to Martin, "Hey don't worry about it buddy. Kellers a scumbag. If I knew he was the special research guy you were talking about I never would have let him play."

Martin let out a sigh and looked over to his new found friend, "Its ok Ted, I didn't even know he was going to snap at me like that." Martin looked back at the mansion. It was past curfew and he would be in serious trouble if they found out that he broke curfew to play in a prohibited poker game.

Thats when he thought of something and looked over to Ted, "Hey Ted does Keller play poker with you a lot?" Ted thought of it for a second, "Sometimes, why?" Damn. If Martin had known sooner he could have alerted the higher ups and gotten the man in some serious trouble, but now that he had participated in one of them he would be ratting them both out, "Oh, no reason."

Ted smiled gently and started to rise from his seat, "Well I gotta go to bed partner. I think you should be getting back to before you get into some trouble." Martin nodded and Ted patted him on the back before they went their seperate ways.

Martin walked towards the mansion, his thoughts never straying away from Keller's outburst. It seemed like their was two diffrent people in the same body, both of them equally insane.

Looking out at the mansion balcony he noticed Keller had already gotten back and was now looking over it giving Martin a glare that scared him more then Cerberusus'. After a few seconds of eye contact Keller gently turned his head and slowly resided back into the mansion.

Martin stared at the place he had been standing, something between them was going to happen soon, he could feel it. But Martin tried to push those thoughts aside as he walked through the shed, and towards his room to try and see if he could get a good nights sleep.

Ted layed in his bunk a small dim light flickering off the sides as he wrote down the nights events in his journal careful to leave out Martin's name in fear that if someone saw it he would get in trouble. They didn't care if the laborors gambled but they had strict policies when it came to the scientists of the mansion. Sighing with content he looked back on his entry to make sure it sounded alright

**Keepers Diary copyright: Resident Evil**

**May 9th, 1998** _Played poker with Scott and Alias from security, and Steve from research. Steve was the big winner, but I think he was cheating. Scumbag._

Ted closed the book and let out a contented chuckle as he turned off the light and fell into a deep sleep.

_Author's Notes: I know that there wasn't any action in this chapter, but I can assure you that when the virus gets loose blood is gonna fly!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Not much to say about this one except the fact that it literally took me five years to put it up lol._

Beyond the Mansion Doors Chapter 2

Warm, humid air blew crisp leaves across the dirt trail that was Spencer Mansion's makeshift driveway as Alias Stanton patrolled the reclusive Umbrella research facility.

With a standard issue MP5 secured at his side, the tired man took another drag from his cigarette and tried to watch the rising sun through the thicket of trees, before tensing at the sight of headlights making their way up to the mansion's gates.

Giving a glare Alias trudged up to a long black limo, with a large cargo truck close behind, and knocked on the driver's window, revealing a bored looking middle aged man with the standard driver's attire.

"What the hell are you doing? Theres been no clearence for anybody going in or out today" Alias demanded, resulting in a smug smirk from the driver, "Maybe you can make an exception" he jived while motioning towards the back tinted windows.

As Alias leaned in, the window lowered enough to reveal the scowl of an older man with slicked back silver hair, and icy pupils, "L-lord Spencer!" Alias exclaimed in shock, subconsiously standing in attention before his employer, and one of the most powerful men in the world.

"Is their going to be a problem with me entering my own facility?" Spencer sarcastically questioned, and Alias noticed two other men in the limo giving amusing smirks.

The first man had messy brown hair and dark circles under his eyes, while the other's eyes weren't visible at all, curtosy of the pair of black sunglasses he wore, which complemented his blonde hair.

"Not at all sir!" Alias saluted as the limo and truck kicked up dust, leaving Alias to choke in it's wake, before giving out a relieved sigh.

Martin Crackhorn stumbled out of bed, the sheets entangling his left ankle as he quickly threw on his work attire and darted from his room, almost bumping into Henry Howe, who desperatly attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Damnit, why did Keller have to wake us up so early" he muttered before getting pushed from behind by his instructor, Michael Dees, "Because Spencer has arrived early, now you be on your best behavior or i'll kill you" Dees angerly replied as he pushed the boy quickly down the hall, and out of sight of Crackhorn who gave a tired chuckle.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he was suprised to find the newly befriended groundskeeper Ted giving him a cheeky grin, "Morning buddy, you just getting up?" he asked slyley, recieving a tired yawn in response.

"Ah, you researchers got it made. I've been up since five cleaning shit out of the doberman's pens" Ted chuckled as he put a friendly shoulder around the sleepy researcher, and Martin could tell by the smell that invaded his nostrils that the groundskeeper wasn't kidding.

However he was more intrested as to why Ted was inside the mansion itself, as normally groundskeepers and security were restricted to the cabins while not actively working.

"Apparently Spencer requested the head groundskeeper to attend the meeting, and since poor Nate was killed by that abomination in the cabin I'm your man" he chuckled, with a hint of sadness as he mentioned the deceased keeper's name.

Martin silently accepted his friend's answer, still to groggy to carry the conversation any further as Ted did the honors by opening the large oak door which led to the mansion's main hall.

As Martin and Ted decended the right staircase, they paused when their sights fell upon Steve Keller currently decending down the left stairs.

The man paused momentarily, before giving an absent nod, "Gentlemen" he muttered as the three joined together at the base of the main stairway, and descended to the main floor.

Many of the mansion's scientists and researchers riddled the marble flooring, including all those present at last night's dinner.

As Martin and Ted haulted at the base of the stairs, careful not to tip over an expensive looking vase near their side, Keller continued on and stood with his three superiors.

The head of research was a young man with short brown hair named Jon, and even though he was of the highest rank in the facility, he was actually a pretty easy going guy.

The gossip was that he used to have a real stick up his ass that would rival Keller, but that changed soon after he began to date some pretty asian woman whose name he couldn't remember.

Next to him were his advisors, the ice queen Ellen Smith, and Sarah Ross, a sour looking figure who recieved much pity from Martin due to the fact that she was middle-aged and never married.

As the three began to converse, the mansion's double doors were pushed open, one by a blonde man with sunglasses, and the other by a tired looking man with brown hair, making way for the wizzing sound of a high-tech wheelchair occupied by Ozwell E. Spencer.

Martin could see Jon tense slightly as the doors fell shut and then men stood before the scientists, like a pack of wolfs standing before a flock of helpless sheep.

Then, stepping forward, the man smiled to them, "Mr. Wesker, Birkin, and dear lord Spencer, to what do we owe this wonderful suprise. You weren't scheduled to arrive till next week."

Martin eyed the one called William Birkin. If his understanding was correct, William was the first head of research of the mansion before being relocated, relinquishing the position to Jon, and from the looks of it the man didn't seemed to pleased with his replacement.

Spencer never returned the warm welcome as he eyed the lead researcher coldly, "There has been a change of plans Jon, time is of the essense and I must make sure the V-ACT program is on schedule if we are to conjure enough data to sell to the military."

Jon nodded in understanding and watched curiously as a giant steel coffin was wheeled in by two men wearing gasmasks and body armor, standard issue for Umbrella's Special Forces.

All the researchers on the floor, including Martin and Ted began to subconciously shuffle closer as one of the men slammed a crowbar into the crease and violently removed the lid, which landed onto the marble with a loud slam.

The group cringed at the sight of a shakled body, long since decayed except for the wild beard it wore. Its body was a sickley reddish orange color, and the tips of it's fingers were wooven into sharp claws.

Spencer looked at Ted, "You, groundskeeper, come here" he demanded sternly and Ted awkwardly made his way past the clumped up group of spectators and stood before his employer.

"You are in charge of this" he ordered and Ted leaned over the motionless corpse with a look of disgust, "What am I supposed to do with it, bury it?" he asked seriously before the creature violently lashed out against its bonds, missing Ted's neck by inchs as the shackles yanked him back.

"Jesus!" Ted screamed as he fell on his ass, erupting laughter from Birkin and a smirk from both Wesker and Spencer, "Meet your newest specimen, crimson head prototype 1."

After twenty minutes of formalities Spencer and his group took their leave, and as they entered the limousine they began to discuss the real reason for their abrupt appearence, "Do you think it was wise to keep them ignorant about the actions that occured on the Ecliptic Express?" Birkin questioned his superior.

As Spencer settled into his seat he gave the mansion a cold stare, "The outbreak has already spread from the train to the training facility, it is only natural that it's next destination should be my Arklay facility. This mansion is as good as dead."

Although Birkin cared very little for the value of human life, he was still concerned about the setbacks this would have for the company, "But why waste data and researchers, and further more why give them a speciman as valuable as the crimson head?"

This time it was Wesker who chimed in, "The research has reached it's limits dear Birkin. Our contractors care very little about specs and care much more about raw combat data, something that we have very little of. As you know two years ago I founded the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad just for such an occurence as this, and if an outbreak is inevitable, why waste the oppurtunity" Wesker finished with a dark smirk.

Birkin stared at Wesker blankly for a few seconds as the limo began to pull away down the dusty road, as if contemplating his words, before he returned the smirk just the same.

As the limo made its way back to Raccoon City, Ted the groundskeeper was busy wheeling the cart containing the roaring creature through the mansion's courtyard, accompanied by Martin, Scott, and Alias, "Aww man, what the fuck am I supposed to do with this thing?!" he complained as the group stared at the struggling beast with slight apprehension, Scott and Alias ready on the triggers of their guns if need be.

Opening the door's to the dobermen kennel, Martin eyed a few of the empty cages, "You could always keep it in one of the kennels" he said half-seriously.

Ted chuckled, "Hehe, yeah and I'm sure those claws would make short work of the chain-links. Taking care of dogs is one thing, but this-" he was cut off as the beast coughed up red dust, "-this thing is something completely different."

Scott suddenly snapped his fingers, "I got it, how about we leave it over by the cabin with that other abomination in the shackles. Maybe they could even keep each other company."

Alias put a hand on Scott's shoulder, "Yeah, maybe they'll even fall in love and have little baby abominatons!" he joked resulting in spontanious laughter from the group.

After a while it was decided that the kennel would have to suffice, however long chains would be placed on each limb and neck, ensuring that even though the creature could roam around it's primitive habitat, that it could not breach it's bounderies.

Martin quietly excused himself from the fray and paced himself back to the estate, pushing open the rickety wooden door with ease, and found his way back to the main hall where several of the researchers still remained, conversing about work-related topics.

Keller spotted him almost instantly and motioned him over, with Martin giving an inaudible growl in response. Ellen Smith stood at his side, her eyes as bored as ever when Martin stood before them.

"Martin, Doctor Smith here will accompany you to the aqua-ring today, and monitor your team's progress with Neptune" Keller muttered with somewhat distain, probably because Ellen had forced the man to call her doctor.

Martin sub-consciously nodded at the woman, and tried to contain his tension brought on by being in front of two of the people that pissed him off the most in the facility.

Ellen's chin raised slighlty, as if she was looking down on him, "I trust we're not going to have any problems like last time" she scoffed, revealing that Keller obviously told her of the locket incident.

The researcher gave a sigh, "No, ma'am" was all he muttered as the pair departed from Keller's presence and made their way towards the cabins.

Ellen seemed to insist on leading, because every time Martin would walk beside her she would increase her pace till she was at least three feet ahead of the man.

"So much for engaging in delightful conversation" the researcher jested as they soon found themselves crossing the cabin's wooden threshold and walked down towards the room leading to the facility's aquatic studies secret hatch.

In fact, the aqua-ring wasn't the only research facility directly attached to the cabin's interior. Henry Sarton usually frequented the place, due to this also being the location of over a 100 different plant speicimens.

Without bothering to knock Ellen pushed open the dusty door and they were greeted with Scott laying on the bed, a playboy grasped in his hands, and had he not been fully clothed their would be no explaining the awkward situation.

He jumped nearly out of his skin and tossed the magazine aside, but didn't bother rising from his relaxed position on the cushy mattress, "Damn, they gotta find a better place to make the entrance instead of in my sleeping quarters!" he cried, seriously but with a hint of humor.

Ellen turned her head in disgust as she passed by the bed and behind the bookcasings that cloaked the hatch. As Martin passed by, Scott pointed towards Ellen and made some very vulgar pelvic thrusts in the air. Martin and Scott gave silent laughs before the researcher joined his superior next to the hatch.


End file.
